Truth in Fiction
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: What happens when the boys stumble onto their crazy fandom and smutty awesomeness? Well you will soon see!


**Hi! **

**So I know I have one Sherlock fic going, but I couldn't update another chapter without getting this out…it was clogging up my creative flow with ideas.**

**So without further ado..**

Sherlock was lying on the couch with his hands steepled and eyes closed, deep in thought about the current mission they were assigned by Lestrade.

It had been quite a few hours and John was incredibly bored, he had already had his cuppa and went for a walk. He didn't fancy any shows on the telly so he sat in his chair and thought about what he could do. Eventually he came up with the idea to update his blog about the current happenings in the case.

He soon finished that and glanced over at Sherlock, he was exactly the way he had been for hours. John smiled to himself at the peculiarity that was Sherlock, but knew that those peculiarities were the things that made him so interesting to John. The way Sherlock's insults were more like endearments than anything, and that look in his eyes when they were on a case, or the amazing ability of deducing anything within a moment. For other people it was severely off putting, but John loved it, the adventure too.

Finally John caught himself still thinking and staring at Sherlock so he just shook his head and went back to his computer. He wanted to see if he and Sherlock were in the news at all so he went to the search box and typed in "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

He scrolled through some of the search results and then stopped cold at one of the names of the sites. "Sherlock Porn" with the web name www steamysherlocksmut com on tumblr. 'What in the hell..?' He thought to himself. He had to find out if it was indeed Sherlock, _his _Sherlock so with a glance at the still unchanged Sherlock he clicked the link and was surprised to see a lot of hand drawn pictures mostly of himself and Sherlock in compromising positions. Very compromising positions.

The farther he looked through the collection the redder his face got. He saw some with him straddling Sherlock and others with him buried deep within Sherlock while both of their faces were in absolute pleasure. There was a recurring theme with some where he had red pants and Sherlock had some with a bumblebee on them. And in some of the descriptions of the more racy ones he saw that they had said the idea came from 'fics'. So continuing on in straight out curiosity and a great deal of embarrassment he opened a new tab and went to the search engine again and typed in 'Sherlock John Fic' and lots of links to different mini stories popped up. John clicked on the first one he saw and was directed to a story that was one chapter and had three thousand words.

In the initial description it said Slash warning, 'What the bloody hell was that? Killing or something?' John wondered. So continuing on with his annoying curiosity he started to read. He read about Christmas with the two and he, John, was making cookies….'Baking? Why would I be baking?' But then he walked out of the kitchen for a moment when story Sherlock was walking in and they both froze because, as a joke, when Lestrade was helping story John decorate he added mistletoe. John reading this was confused at the direction of the story until they both kissed and then story Sherlock cleared off the table and pushed story John up onto the table and started to have his way with him.

John was both parts turned on and mortified at the story as he read how story Sherlock serviced story John and vice versa. John quickly closed his laptop and sat it to the side coughing nervously. He had to leave the pillow he had on his lap there to hide the evidence of the story. But his red hot face did little good for his calm look. He didn't even glance at Sherlock since he closed his computer. Why was he so affected by the pictures and the story? He had never thought of Sherlock that way..he wasn't even gay! He shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"John?"

John's eyes popped open and he looked over to the now sitting and very conscious Sherlock and without fail his face reddened again. He now took in other details of Sherlock such as his neck and collarbones, And how his pants hugged his crotch in his sitting state.

"John?" Sherlock said again.

"Yes, hmm, what?" John said trying to stay calm and keep his eyes on Sherlock's face.

"Is everything alright John? You seem a little" Sherlock waved his hand in a wish washy way before adding, "Frazzled."

"Ah, no Sherlock I'm fine. But anyway, you're up do you know who did it?"

The slightly concerned look in Sherlock's eyes vanished completely and was replaced with the spark that comes with a case or new information that didn't help John's situation at all, and Sherlock said, "Yes, John, yes, it was good, very clever, but, of course, not clever enough for me." John rolled his eyes. "Come on we have to inform Lestrade that it was the Nanny."

John froze as Sherlock stood and ran to the door getting his scarf on. If John stood now there would be no hiding what he had failed to get rid of. "Ah no Sherlock, I'll sit this one out."

"John, you never sit out of investigations, come on, come on."

"No Sherlock."

Sherlock turned at the tone John was using and slowly walked towards him with his deduction look.

Sherlock focused on John as he walked remembering the choked cough after he slammed his computer shut earlier, also the red face when his name was called, add that to the way he was clutching the pillow on his lap and that cleared everything up for Sherlock. John had been watching porn on mute. It is odd why he wouldn't go to his room though. But he did close his computer, but no click sounded before, so he didn't exit out of the page, all Sherlock needed to do was see the computer to make sure his hypothesis was correct.

While John looked at Sherlock he frowned, "Stop deducing me Sherlock."

By that time he had gotten it down and John stood up, "I'll just run an get my jacket I left in my room real quick."

When John went upstairs he got his jacket and took a few deep breaths before heading back downstairs. When he walked back into the living room he froze. Sherlock was sitting on the couch with the computer open looking at whatever was on the page, and John knew he hadn't exited out of his two sites either.

Sherlock looked up and said, "John, you have some explaining to do."

** Okay, Chapter one done! **

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly loved. **

**My brain feels so much better to get this out, sorry for any mistakes I have to wake up in five and a half hours so I am not going to revise it.**

**Hopefully I will get chapter two up soon!**

**Till the next!**


End file.
